


Bait

by ChaosOrdo_FFL



Series: Patience Is Key [1]
Category: Japanese Drama, キャリア - 掟破りの警察署長 | Career - Okite Yaburi no Keisatsu Shochou
Genre: 'one of them is married you bastard', Angst, How could I, I am so thirsty brah, Insubordination, LA LA LA LA LA INDULGING, M/M, Manhandling, Or Is It?, The first of its kind, Toyama Kinshiro is a presh cinnamon roll too good for this world too pure, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, assault prly but no1curr, behold this fic, but damn, damn my penchant for realism, how could i not, how did this happen, i didn't ask for this, instead of this heartache, look at it its mildly attractive, sin is in, steamy at the very least, then he's your worst nightmare, this ship is a curse, this was supposed to be smutty, to the extreme, unbetaed, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosOrdo_FFL/pseuds/ChaosOrdo_FFL
Summary: Because no one else did so I had to!





	Bait

Kinshiro's breath whooshed out of him as he was slammed up against a row of old lockers in the basement. Two large hands landed hard on either side of his head, followed by Minami-san getting in his space, leaning so close their noses almost brushed - which, really, didn't assist in the proper function of his respiratory system.

Inhaling with only the slightest unsteadiness, Kinshiro glanced from Minami-san's nose to his glaring eyes.

"Minami-san, this is very inappropriate-"

"-Is that so?"

Minami shifted his weight, his presence like a heavy weight, making it difficult for Kinshiro to get out more than a quiet "Yes."

The two remained silent for a moment, appraising each other. That was, until Minami smacked the lockers hard, making Kinshiro flinch and his ears ring.

"What is your game?!"

Kinshiro blinked at him. "What-" he swallowed, "what game?"

Minami growled and grabbed him by the lapels, pulling him in so that their noses actually were touching.

"You know what! Offering my favorite foods, inviting me for outings, sending gifts to my house, going around asking questions about me- you've even been interfering even less than usual!" Minami's glare intensified. "You're up to something."

He didn't mention the increasing praise and criticism in equal measures, or how half the invites were made in private, just between them, or how he'd noticed his Chief's eyes on him more often - all this was left unsaid, but Minami knew they'd be heard.

Kinshiro swallowed once more. He raised his hands and set them on Minami's wrists, the tendons standing out sharply because of the other man's white-knuckle grip.

"Minami-san, I-"

Minami pushed him away once more, hard, into the lockers.

"Don't lie to me!"

Kinshiro inhaled sharply and pursed his lips. "Fine."

He steeled himself and made direct I contact with his subordinate.

"I admire Minami-san quite a bit. I would like to become closer with Minami-san - if he would allow it."

Minami somehow got even more tense, the bones in his hands creaking as his hands held on as he met Kinshiro's unwavering gaze. Now it was his turn to swallow, as his eyes fell from those whose intensity matched his own, but in a different way, and slid to the lower half of the other man's face...

Minami abruptly released Kinshiro, shoving him away as if he burned and turning so his back was facing him.

"Don't."

Kinshiro swallowed as he rose up from his slumped posture, tidying his ruffled uniform so he'd have something to do with his clammy hands.

"I know it's wrong," he spoke quietly, eyes on the ground. "I know it's terrible and that I would be looked down upon if anyone were ever to find out- rightfully so."

He paused, then took a deep breath and locked his eyes on Minami's back with a fierceness that rarely came out unless he was working a case.

"But I cannot stop my heart from wanting Minami-san."

"DON'T!"

Minami's fists clenched as his head snapped to the right, refusing to look at him properly. "Don't," he repeated far more quietly, his voice almost a whisper.

"For once, know your place and stay in it."

They stood for a moment in silence, both taking deep breaths as if fighting against the tension in the air, both with his senses attuned to the other's.

Kinshiro stood taller, his posture straight and his chest tight with pent up emotions.

"I'm afraid that is not within my nature, Minami-san."

Minami squeezed his eyes shut tight and dug his nails into his palms, the words instantly adding a painful weight upon his shoulders.

He said nothing more. And his Chief didn't say anything either when he walked away.

A moment after Minami-san had disappeared down the hall, Kinshiro allowed himself to release the breath he'd been holding, shoulders slumping as the tension around him dissipated. He leaned back against the old lockers, laying a hand on his chest to both feel his racing heart and soothe the ache there, blinking rapidly at the hint of wetness in his eyes.

He stood, staring at the ceiling, feeling his heart slow down as he breathed in the stale air in that old and mostly unfrequented area of the basement.

When he felt like he could face his subordinates again, he straightened, tugged down his jacket, fixed his tie, and made his way upstairs.

He had to get those lockers recycled.


End file.
